THE SUICIDE SQUAD
by deriancullen
Summary: Siete extraños con una sola cosa en comun... El deseo de morir.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SUICIDE SQUAD**

Siete almas destrozadas y ennegrecidas por el destino.

Siete desconocidos con historias deferentes.

La vida es una porquería y ellos lo saben, la parte "bonita" nunca llego. ¿Problemas?, ellos no tienen problemas; viven con ellos.

¿Quién pensaría que un poema podría cambiar algo?

Cuándo tu mundo se ha derrumbado y no tienes nada porque vivir, cuando las motivaciones se convierten en lágrimas y desencanto.

Nadie te comprende, nadie sabe por lo que estas pasando.

¿Desahogarte?, claro, dicen que es más fácil hacerlo con extraños.

Nadie te juzga, todos sienten la misma pena.

Siete extraños con nada en común excepto una sola y única cosa:

Todos querían morir.

**SABANAS PURPURAS**

ayer por fin lo hice... por fin tuve el valor de hacerlo, lentamente me desvanecí sobre mis blancas sabanas ahora teñidas de purpura, mi alma poco a poco se liberaba de mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía menos cada segundo, y con esto mis penas iban desapareciendo una a una. El mundo ya no parecía tan grande, por mi ventana se colaba la brisa que rozaba mis mejillas, y a lo lejos escuchaba a los pájaros que cantaban.

ahora ya no estoy, simplemente nunca lo estuve, mi madre encontró mi cuerpo esta mañana, un grito de dolor detuvo mi camino, quise observar por un tiempo, se sentó a mi lado, y como nunca antes acaricio mi cabello, hizo algunas llamadas, y después dijo que me amaba, si tan solo lo hubiera dicho unas horas antes, pensaba.

ahora me encuentro encerrada, entre madera y pintura fresca, mis amigos lloran inconsolables y ponen a un lado las cosas que me gustaban, mi hermana esta triste, en sus manos, desgarrada esta aquella blusa que nunca quiso prestarme, mi padre está a mi lado, casi no lo reconozco, hacia tanto que no lo veía. por la puerta va entrando mi novio con un ramo de flores, son preciosas, mis favoritas, es la primera vez que me trae flores, solo siento no poder tocarlas y disfrutarlas...

de pronto siento que he hecho mal, mis amigos me estiman, mi novio me ama, mi familia me adora, sin tan solo lo hubiera sabido, sin tan solo les hubiera contado mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis deseos y mis miedos, sin tan solo me hubieran escuchado cuando llegaba a casa, sin tan solo me hubieran besado la frente al ir a la cama, sin tan solo me hubieran prestado aquello que tanto deseaba, si tan solo hubieran dicho que me amaban....

by: doriancollin

**SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR POR UN COMERCIAL JAJAJAJA XD, BUENO, CREO QUE SE ENTIENDE LA IDEA, SERA UN HURT / COMFORT, MUY TRISTE POR LO QUE PUEDEN VER, EL POEMA ES MIO LO ESCRIBI HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, NADA QUE VER CON LA REALIDAD, NO SE PREOCUPEN… **

**¿LES GUSTA LA IDEA?**

**DEJENMELO SABER, SI RECIBO MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS DICIENDO QUE QUIEREN LEERLA COMENZARE A ESCRIBIRLA PRONTO, SI NO ESPERARE HASTA QUE TERMINE CON MIS OTROS FICS..=P**

**ASI QUE SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASA CON LOS CULLEN Y ESE EXTRAÑO POEMA (QUE ES MI ORGULLO) DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS…**

**Y ME REFIERO A BASTANTES, NO UNO NI DOS… ALGO CON MAS DIGITOS.**

**RESPECTO AL POEMA **_**POR FAVOR NO LO COPIEN, ES DE MI AUTORIA Y NOME GUSTARIA VERLO EN NINGUN LADO SIN MI PERMISO… **_

_**CLARO, A MENOS QUE SEA CON MI PERMISO, NO ME IMPORTA COMPARTIRLO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME AVISEN ANTES…**_

_**BESOS**_


	2. LA CARTA

**DISCLAIMER: CREO QUE YA LO CONOCEN**

Si están leyendo esta carta; he logrado mi objetivo, estoy al fin en paz. Todas las charlas que nos dio el Doctor Cullen las llevo en mi memoria, como tesoros; un tesoro que no basto pata pagar mi deuda, no lloren por mí, yo estoy feliz.

Al fin los mounstros de mi pasado han callado, fue tranquilo y rápido, les prometo que no sufrí; el dolor lo viví en carne propia mientras vivía, sin una pizca de aliento, de luz, de algo que me empujara a seguir viviendo día a día. Las horas pasaban demasiado lento, y yo todo lo que quería es que mi tormento acabara, callar las voces y parar esas imágenes que me seguían en cada aliento.

Los extrañare, no lo duden, en estos dos meses fueron los únicos que me comprendieron, los únicos que compartieron mi agonía y supe, al fin, que había otras personas como yo; sufriendo.

Díganle al Doctor Cullen que él no me fallo, que no se sienta mal por mi partida, al contrario, gracias a él pude ver con mayor claridad y soportar mejor mi dolor, pero yo ya era una pieza rota, que no podía arreglarse con nada. Mi decisión estaba tomada incluso antes de conocerlos a ustedes.

Sé que es duro, y me molesta saber que no podre verlos salir adelante, enfrentar sus miedos como decía el Doctor, reírme amargamente de lo patética de nuestras vidas, de las perdidas, de los amores mal correspondidos, de los intentos fallidos.

Se me agota el tiempo, siento el efecto sobre mi cuerpo, es de cierta manera, morbosamente placentero.

Los quiero, a todos y cada uno, y les pido, por mí y por ustedes mismos, que no sigan mi camino. Algún día llegara el momento de vernos de nuevo y cuando eso suceda los recibiré con un abrazo y un "la vida es bella, aunque apesta"

**SI SON OBSERVADORAS (ES) PODRAN DARSE CUENTA QUE LA CARTA NO ESTA FIRMADA… =p ES EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA, NO PENSABA ESCRIBIRLA HASTA QUE TERMINARA LS OTRAS, PERO ME HAN PEDIDO QUE LO HAGA, NO PROMETO SUBIR CAPITULOS SEGUIDO, POR QUE TENGO EL COMPROMISO CON LAS OTRAS Y PSS COMO DIRIA YO: DERECHO DE ANTIGÜEDAD…**

**EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO OFICIAL, ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN, AUNQUE SI VEO INTERES TRATARE DE SUBIRLO AHORA MAS TARDE… **

**ASI QUE MANDEN SUS DUDAS, CONSEJOS O SUGERENCIAS, HOY ESTOY DE MUY BUEN HUMOR Y HE ESTADO PENSANDO REGALARLE UN FIC A MI MEJOR LECTORA; YO DECIDIRE QUIEN ES EN BASE A SUS REVIEWS Y ESO, COMO POR EJEMPLO, OBVIAMENTE SERA UNA CHICA QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE COMENTAR Y LEER MIS FICS, ADEMAS DE TENERLAS –Y TENERME—EN SUS FAVORITOS. YA TENGO ALGUNAS EN MENTE, PERO PODRIAN SORPRENDERSE.**

**LA QUE QUIERA EL FIC TENDRA QUE PONERME EN UN REVIEW QUIENES SON SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y SU TIPO DE TRAMA:**

**EJEMPLO. **

**ALICE Y JASPER Y QUIERO UN LEMMON…**

**EL REGALO LO PUBLICARE EN CUANTO ACTUALICE MIS OTROS FICS, ASI QUE CALCULO QUE PARA EL FIN DE LA SEMANA PROXIMA. **


	3. PRIMERA SESIONPRESENTACIONES

**DISCLAIMER; YOU ALREADY KNOW IT…**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL PRIMER CAPITULO OFICIAL**

**NOTA: ESTA NARRADO EN TERCERA PERSONA.**

_Existen vidas que se extinguen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como un cigarro que se consume rápidamente a bocanadas. _

-Carlisle ¿estas seguro que es una buena idea? – cuestiono la bella esposa del doctor Carlisle Cullen, un galeno de renombre que estaba a punto de conseguir su doctorado en psicología.

-Esme, de verdad creo que es una buena idea, necesito hacerlo – le respondió el mientras trataba de anudar su corbata frente al espejo.

-está bien, está bien, pero me preocupa… como pueda afectarte esto.

-querida – se acerco a ella para colocar un casto beso sobre su frente—me prometí a mi mismo que haría lo que fuera para evitar que las personas acaben con sus vidas

-no eres un súper héroe – le recrimino ella

-no, pero sabes que no puedo, ni quiero dejar de hacerlo, me costó mucho trabajo lograr reunir al grupo y no pienso abandonarlos cuando al fin pude lograrlo

-si te refieres a que esos chicos están obligados a asistir

-como sea—sonrió el – de una manera u otra tratare de ayudarlos – se separo de ella y tomo el saco color azul marino que reposaba sobre la cama – regreso mas tarde.

-de verdad deseo que te vaya bien, cariño – suspiro ella – no quisiera verte… triste por esos chicos.

-Esme, lo único que puede entristecerme es no lograr un avance

-bueno, bueno, entonces ¿Qué te apetece de comer? – Esme sabía que su esposo no daría su brazo a torcer, no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de tantos chicos perturbados que podrían hacerlo recordar una parte de su pasado del que nunca hablaban, el motivo real por el cual Carlisle había elegido la medicina.

-así me gusta – sonrió el - ¿Qué tal si me sorprendes?

-entonces, te sorprenderé – le lanzo un beso cuando estaba en la puerta

Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital de una pequeña localidad en Washington, amaba su trabaja y le encantaba ayudar a los demás, pensaba que era una manera de aportar algo bueno al mundo, por eso estaba parado enfrente del pequeño salón de conferencias del hospital acondicionado para su próxima sesión.

Estaba nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez, saludo a las enfermeras y a sus colegas mientras iba caminando por el pasillo que separaba el salón de conferencias de su oficina. Estaba ansioso por comenzar, pero tenía que recoger los expedientes.

Un chico alto y musculoso se acerco corriendo hacia él, le dedicó una sonrisa de advertencia cuando llego a su lado.

-Doctor Cullen—farfullo el chico mientras intentaba jalar aire

-Jacob, ya te he dicho que no corras en el hospital, podrías chocar con alguien

-lo sé, lo sé—le contesto como si fuera un maestro regañón – pero le vengo a traer un último expediente.

-¿no estaban todos ya en mi oficina?

-si, pero este chico ha entrado de último minuto, al parecer fue enviado

-enviado – rodo los ojos—vaya, que nadie vino por su propia voluntad

-solo yo Doctor – le guiño el ojo

-eso no me sirve de mucho, tu ya no tienes remedio – se carcajeo el rubio.

-entonces, ¿lo quiere o no?

-claro, dámelo – le tendió la mano, el chico deslizo un grueso sobre a sus manos y se disculpo

-iré a recibir a los chicos –le informo—lo espero en cinco minutos en la sala

-claro, asegúrate de que se sientan como en casa

El chico dio unos pasos, pero trastabillo un segundo, Carlisle lo miro, sabía que el chico estaba preocupado.

-se que estas preocupado por tu prima, Jake, pero te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda.

El chico sonrió con amargura y asintió, Carlisle lo miro perderse por el pasillo. Respiro profundamente e ingreso a su oficina, dejo caer el grueso sobre encima una pila parecida y se dejo caer en el cómodo sillón de cuero.

Tomo su libreta de apuntes y coloco el ultimo nombre en la lista de pacientes, este sería su primer proyecto en psicología, el que le haría acreedor a su tan esperado doctorado, pero eso le importaba poco comparado con las esperanzas que tenía en este propósito.

Regreso el camino andado hacia la pequeña sala, s detuvo unos segundos en la puerta y contemplo la perilla de esta, sabía que al cruzar esa puerta su vida cambiaria, tendría que soportar los problemas de los adolecentes que estaban dentro y comenzó a sentirse oprimido por el nerviosismo.

Suspiro una vez más e ingreso.

Siete chicos lo esperaban ya dentro, sentados lo más separados que podían los unos de los otros, con expresiones hurañas, asustadas y de aburrimiento, algunos reflejaban incredulidad y otros parecían incluso enojados.

Entro a paso lento y trato de sonreírles a todos, los miro uno por uno y pudo reconocerlos fácilmente de los expedientes; ninguno le sonrió, por el contrario, se encontró con muecas y miradas de hastió.

-hola chicos—saludo tratando de no sonar nervioso—yo soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen

-ya lo sabemos – contesto una voz apática. El se giro para escuchar de donde provenía la voz, una chica hermosa y de cabellos rubios que estaba sentada de manera rígida en su asiento.

-bueno, en vista de que ya me conocen – sonrió de nuevo – creo que sería bueno que nos presentáramos

-¿en verdad cree que es necesario?—contesto un chico de cabellos cobrizos

-claro que es necesario, Edward Masen– contesto él con otra sonrisa, el chico refunfuño al escuchar su nombre.

-primero quisiera presentarles a mi asistente personal, Jake - el chico se acerco al círculo formado por los pacientes y se detuvo detrás de Carlisle, se escucho un bufido de parte de una de las chicas y Jake le frunció el ceño.

-buenos días – se presento tratando de ignorar a la chica que gemía mientras él hablaba- mi nombre es Jacob Black y estaré aquí para ayudarlos, tanto al Doctor como a ustedes.

-¿podrías darme un vaso con amoniaco?—pregunto una chica pelirrojiza y hermosa de expresión molesta

-lo siento – se disculpo el chico

-entonces no estas aquí para ayudarlos – susurro

-señorita Wild, Jacob está aquí para ayudarnos, tal vez le apetezca algo mas… adecuado, como un refresco o un jugo de naranja

-gracias, pero no

-bueno, supongo que deberíamos empezar, ¿me haría el honor, señor Masen?

El chico lo miro con fastidio pero se levanto educadamente, no miro a nadie a los ojos, salvo la pared y recito sus versos como si los hubiera memorizado para la ocasión.

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 24 años y estoy aquí porque alguien pensó que lo necesitaba

-espera – interrumpió una chica, era pequeña y de cabellos cortos – ¿no acaba de decir el doctor que te apellidas Masen?

-ahora soy un Cullen – menciono con acido mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-supongo que es muy pronto para las explicaciones – Carlisle miro al chico en espera de una respuesta, este enarco una ceja e señal de desafío—lo haremos más adelante, entonces

La chica sentada enseguida del pelo cobrizo se levanto desganada y apática, ella sí que miro al Doctor, y su mirada reflejaba lastima.

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años y estoy aquí porque el perro traidor que está parado detrás del doctor me traiciono.

Algunos de los chicos los miraron con curiosidad, alternando entre la chica y Jacob que parecía molesto por la acusación de ella.

-bueno, supongo que debería haberte dejado ahí, ¿no, Bella? – contesto molesto

-ok, chicos, creo que no es el momento, para eso – intervino Carlisle al ver que la chica daba un paso hacia su asistente – creo que los demás necesitan saber algo. Jacob y Bella…

-Isabella—lo interrumpió la chica

-Isabella – rectifico él, aunque sabía que a la chica le molestaba ser llamada por su nombre completo, al parecer su personalidad había dado un giro de 160 grados—es prima del señor Black, aquí presente.

-perdón Doctor, pero yo no estoy relacionada con caninos – interrumpió la chica con suficiencia

-vaya, pero si la chi…

-shh – lo callo el doctor, sabía que Jacob estaba dolido y preocupado con su prima y mejor amiga, pero no podía permitirle que interfiriera con el programa – Jacob es suficiente. Creo que mejor seguimos – informó mientras veía a un chico alto y musculoso.

Este no se levanto de su asiento, estaba despatarrado en él y parecía tener un terrible dolor de jaqueca.

-me llamo Emmett Mcarthy, tengo 25 años y estoy aquí porque el juez me dijo que era esto o la cárcel

-vaya, un delincuente – menciono la rubia despampanante enseguida de el

-supongo que tu estas aquí por lo mismo ¿no?—le contesto sin verla

- a mi no me ha mandado ningún juez

-ah, ¿entonces no estas aquí por prostitución?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo las manos al rostro rápidamente

-Emmett creo que le debes una disculpa a la señorita – pidió Carlisle lo mas amablemente que pudo, el conocía la situación de cada uno de los que estaba ahí, por lo menos conocía la teoría, lo que el expediente marcaba, y sabia que la chica hermosa y de expresión desencajada enfrente de el era todo menos una prostituta, le molesto la ofensa de Emmett, pero controlo el veneno en la punta de su lengua para no perder la cordura.

-me disculpare cuando sienta que estoy en un error –menciono mientras se encogía de hombros

-Rosalie, recuerda lo que hablamos cuando nos conocimos

La chica se quito las manos de su rostro y asintió, su cara era hermosa y no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje. El chico que la acababa de insultar por su físico se quedo boquiabierto al verla levantarse.

La chica era alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier supermodelo, pero no usaba maquillaje y sus ropas eran angostas y poco favorecedoras, sin mencionar que cubrían cada parte de su anatomía.

-mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, tengo 23 años y estoy aquí por ordenes de mi doctor

-gracias Rose. ¿Seguimos?

Enseguida de ella estaba la chica pequeña que había cuestionado a Edward hacia unos minutos, dio un brinco y se paro sonriente.

-hola – ensancho aun mas su sonrisa – mi nombre es Alice Brandon, tengo 22 años y estoy aquí por órdenes de mi psicóloga.

La chica se volvió a sentar de un brinco que parecía mas un gesto infantil y siguió sonriendo hacia el doctor, él le regreso la sonrisa. Su atuendo era extraño, su ropa era oscura pero tenía pulseras de colores alrededor de sus muñecas que tintineaban alegremente en cada movimiento.

-espera, ¿un psicólogo te mando aquí? – cuestiono el broncíneo en un acto que denotaba revancha

-aja – asintió sonriente

-eso es extraño – menciono la rubia

-Alice es un poco especial – menciono Carlisle

-ah, eso quiere decir que eres depresiva – intervino Isabella, la chica la miro y le sonrió en una señal de aceptación

-¿y por qué diablos sonríes?—la cuestiono el broncíneo de nuevo—no se supone que deberías estar llorando en cada esquina. Los depresivos no pueden reír

La chica dirigió sus hermosos ojos grises empañados hacia el chico y soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca, la sensación era ya tan familiar para la pequeña Alice que podía ignorarla con facilidad.

-¿quien dijo que los depresivos no podemos reír? tenemos mucho por que reir. Yo me rio de la vida, de lo patéticamente grandiosa que es. ¿Ves estas pulseras? la muerte se burlo de mí, así que yo rio, porque ni ella me quiso. —y se sentó sofocando una risita entre sus manos antes las muecas de estupefacción que mostraban algunos de sus compañeros.

Todos excepto el chico rubio sentado a un lado de ella le prestaron atención o se cuestionaron acerca de la locura de la chica. Carlisle miro al rubio y este le hizo una seña con la mano señalando a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba del otro extremo.

-primero las damas – susurro. Carlisle asintió y la chica del cabello ondulado se levanto rodando los ojos.

-mi nombre es Victoria Wild, tengo 24 años y estoy aquí por mis padres me obligaron.

-vaya, por lo menos hay chicas lindas—menciono el grandote mientras se tocaba la cabeza con expresión adolorida.

-Emmett, todos estamos aquí por una razón, espero la recuerdes

-claro Doctor – le regalo una risa torcida.

-y por ultimo tenemos a…

-Jasper withlock – el chico se levanto rápida y sigilosamente, su forma de pararse era demasiado pulcra y rígida, cuadro los hombros y menciono su nombre con demasiada propiedad – tengo 24 años y estoy aquí por orden federal

-mira otro criminal – se carcajeo el grandote

-lamento corregirlo – menciono el rubio que era igual de alto que el, aunque su musculatura –mas natural – no le llegaba a la del grandulón—pero mi estancia aquí es por una orden federal, no por haber peleado fuera de un bar a medianoche.

La chica rubia se carcajeo fuertemente al escucharlo, el chico le gruño al rubio y este solo se limito a mostrarle una sonrisa de socarronería que lo hizo molestar aun mas.

-gracias Mayor Withlock – se apresuro a intervenir el doctor ya que conocía los antecedentes de Emmett y la trayectoria de Jasper. El chico hizo una mueca de molestia cuando escucho su rango militar.

-solo Jasper – le pidió el. Carlisle asintió.

-oh, vaya, así que militar – menciono el broncíneo

El rubio no contesto, en realidad era el que menos había hablado en la presentación y el único que no había interrumpido a sus compañeros.

-bueno chicos ya que nos hemos conocido todos espero que nuestras futuras sesiones sean cordiales y provechosas, es un gran avance que estén todos aquí.

-y como no, si prácticamente nos arrastraron aquí

-Edward, me gustaría que abrieras un poco tu mente

-bah, no tiene caso, cumpliré con mis sesiones y ya – respondió de mala gana.

-por hoy seria todo, pero tienen una asignación para la próxima sesión

-aaah – se quejaron algunos

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿acaso estamos en la escuela?

-chicos, se que algunos de ustedes están aquí por obligación – menciono aun sabiendo que se quedaba corto ante tal afirmación – pero me gustaría que durante el tiempo que estén aquí pongan de su parte, la asignación será fácil.

-venga pues – farfullo la pelirroja

-quiero que traigan un articulo personal, algo que amen profundamente y con el cual tengan un fuerte lazo sentimental.

**LISTOOO… ¿Qué TAL?, ¿LES GUSTO O LO ODIARON? JAJAJA… BUENO SIGO BUSCANDO A MI LECTORA CONSENTIDA, YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER, DEJAR REVIEW Y PONER EN EL (APARTE DE SU COMENTARIO) POR QUE CREEN QUE SE MERECEN EL PREMIO, ESTE SERA UN ONE SHOT DE SU PAREJA FAVORITA, ASI QUE PUEDEN ELEGIR INCLUSO EL TEMA. PARA ESTO ME TIENEN QUE PONER EN SU MSJ QUIENES SON SUS DOS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y PONERME EL ESTILO… EJEMPLO:**

**ROSALIE Y EMMETT Y QUIERO UN DRAMA**

**ASI QUE YA SABEN LINDAS…=p**


	4. NOCTAMBULOS

Chics siento decepcionarlas, esto no es un capitulo, pero no se preocupen les tengo dos buenas noticias:

La primera en la tarde estare actualizando alguna de mis historias, solo tengo que revisar y listo, asi que no se me decepcionen mucho, en la noche podrán leer un capitulo nuevo.

La segunda es que a partir de mañana (10 de enero) mi cumpleaños quisiera agregar jajaj, estará por fin disponible nuestro blog,

h t t p : / / n o c t a m b u l o s – i n k . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

(pónganlo todo junto, sin espacios) gracias mi queridísima amiga Kat, ahí encontraran todas mis historias (fics y originales) y muchas cosas mas, tambien tenemos funcionando nuestro facebook:

H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / ? r e f = h o m e # ! / p a g e s / n o c t a m b u l o s i n k / 1 1 4 1 3 4 1 9 5 3 1 0 9 0 6

(igual pónganlo todo junto) aquí podrán encontrar actualizaciones y adelantos de lo que se viene en nuestro blog, además que podrán interactuar con Kat y conmigo rápidamente…

Espero les agrade y muchos saludos mis queridos noctambulos!

NOTA: estamos pensando en un regalo para los primeros fans de nuestra pagina, ya se estarán enterando de ello próximamente…


	5. SEGUNDA SESION TESOROS

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE MIA**_

ALICE POV

Me parecía ridículo eso de llevar algún objeto a la sesión con el Doctor Cullen, pensé en llevar la navaja con la que me había abierto las muñecas hacia unas semanas, -como chiste irónico- pero el sarcasmo y el humor negro no eran parte de la "terapia", Laura me la decomisó aun antes de buscarla, sabía que alejaría cualquier objeto puntiagudo de mi durante los próximos años.

Solo habían llegado dos personas a la sesión y solo faltaban dos minutos para que iniciara; la chica pelirroja parecía nerviosa, no paraba de jalarse la blusa color marrón que llevaba hoy puesta, jugaba demasiado con su cuello y eso me volvía paranoica.

Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba el chico arisco y de cabellos rubios, sentado perfectamente sobre la silla con su espalda totalmente pegada al respaldo, su posición parecía rígida e incomoda pero el parecía estar incluso mas a gusto que yo, que no dejaba de moverme en mi asiento, no veía que llevaran ningún paquete, nada en sus manos.

Tal vez ellos hubieran hecho caso omiso a la exigencia del doctor, yo había cumplido con la tarea, sonreí inconscientemente, tal vez esto demostrara mi buen comportamiento y dejaran de obligarme a asistir, al fin de cuentas yo no estaba loca, solo quería dejar de sufrir.

Mis pulseras tintinearon cuando moví mis manos para mirar el paquete que descansaba entre ellas, una hermosa bolsa en color rosa que guardaba celosamente su contenido.

El doctor Carlisle apareció en la sala y miro hacia todos lados con disgusto, notando el creciente absentismo de nuestros compañeros.

-Victoria, Jasper, Alice, pasen al salón por favor

El Doctor se había empeñado en llamar a aquel cuarto de dos por dos un salón, como si estuviéramos en alguna clase normal de preparatoria, yo en lo personal pensaba que era una caja cuadrada aburrida y sin color, ya que no había ventanas y las paredes eran de un feo color ocre. Sin vida como los que estábamos ingresando en ella en este momento.

Nos sentamos lo mas alejado posible uno de los otros, el Doctor hizo un mohín al darse cuenta de esto pero no hizo mención alguna, al parecer no quería presionarnos.

Me estaba sentando cuando escuche como la puerta se abría de golpe haciendo un ruido muy molesto y rechinando como si se quejara de la torpeza con la que el grandulón llamado Emmett había entrado, detrás de la venia una acalorada chica, y detrás de ellos con una expresión huraña el chico que no se peinaba.

El grandulón y la chica miraron el mismo banco; el más alejado de nosotros, el único que quedaba entre asientos y como si se hubieran sincronizado salieron disparados hacia la misma posición. El choque fue menos aparatoso de lo que parecía, la chica salio disparada mientras el grandulón se quedaba con el premio, el chico que venia detrás de ellos alcanzo a duras penas a reaccionar, y tomo a la chica de un brazo para evitar que el golpe fuera mas fuerte, escuchamos como su rodilla hacia eco en el suelo y el chillido que ella hizo cuando sintió el golpe y después el jalón del chico que parecía molesto.

-idiota!—vocifero, al parecer a nadie le pareció extraño, mas que a mi, que me dio pena ver a la chica con esa cara de apatía, tratando de ocultar el dolor que su rodilla le estaba causando.

El grandote ignoro completamente al chico que parecía molestarse más. Aparto a la chica con deliberada actitud y dio un golpe en el asiento del chico, este parpadeo y lo miro como si no supiera por que había reaccionado así.

-¿tienes algún problema? –le pregunto con descaro

-mi problema son los tipos idiotas, como tu

El chico se levanto del asiento con la mirada en el chico, su altura era casi la misma pero la diferencia en masa era muchísima, el chico de cabellos broncíneos parecía un espagueti a su lado, pero no parecía amedrentado por su tamaño.

-chicos –el doctor trato de llamar su atención—tranquilícense

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a la petición del doctor y el chico en un arranque de valentía tomo al grandote por el cuello, el sonreía con burla, como se no le molestara lo que estaba haciendo.

De pronto vi como el chico rubio se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ellos despreocupadamente, se acerco a la chica y le hablo con voz de mando.

-siéntate en el mío—le ofreció caballerosamente, hice un mohín de disgusto, por que nunca nadie ha sido caballeroso conmigo.

-g…gracias—contesto ella tímidamente mientras se dirigía al asiento que acababa de desocupar el rubio.

El doctor se apresuro a separar a los dos pleitistas y los mando a sentarse lo mas separados posible, en ese momento entro la única persona que faltaba, era la chica rubia con la ropa exageradamente grande. El doctor la miro y le sonrió, ella solo asintió y camino hacia uno de los pupitres.

-eh, Rosalie –la llamo el doctor, la chica se detuvo y se giro para mirarle—este es tu asiento –apunto donde estaba sentado el grandulón; quien miro al doctor con enojo, como si eso le hubiera molestado mas que la afrenta del broncíneo—nuestro querido Emmett ha decidido sentarse en otro lugar. ¿Verdad?

-en realidad estoy bien aquí—contesto con una furia contenida

-vamos, no seas tímido, Rose, hazme el favor de venir a sentarte aquí

la chica sonrió con suficiencia, al parecer no había olvidado que aquel chico la había insultado en nuestra primera clase.

-muchas gracias, debería haber mas caballeros como tu –le dijo con sarcasmo mientras el se levantaba disgustado.

Estaba tan absorta observando lo que sucedía con esos dos que no me percate de que el asiento contiguo ya había sido ocupado.

-bueno chicos, ya que estamos todos aquí –el doctor se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar –quisiera que comenzáramos, me gustaría que todos sacaran al mismo tiempo sus pertenencias personales y las pusieran en su pupitre para que todos podamos verlas.

-"como verán, Jacob no nos acompaña hoy, el esta afuera haciendo trabajo de campo que mas adelante les comentare. Por lo pronto me gustaría que todos –enfatizo la ultima palabra—mostraran sus pertenencias.

Todos lo miramos con recelo, era verdad que había traído mi objeto con la idea de que tal vez con esto me dejara en paz, pero mostrar algo tan privado enfrente de un grupo de desconocidos no me apetecía para nada.

Tome mi bolsa y la coloque en la paleta del asiento, vi que algunos de los chico hacían lo mismo, -con igual o mayor recelo que yo— gire un poco mi vista para ver las cosas de mis compañeros, el chico grandulón coloco una pelota de futbol americano, la chica que se había golpeado hacia unos momentos coloco una fotografía boca abajo, la chica pelirroja al fin había dejado de jugar con su cuello, pude ver que en el pupitre descansaba entre sus manos una cadena de oro, también alcance a ver que la chica rubia colocaba oso de peluche y por ultimo el chico rubio sentado a un lado de mi, pero no pude ver mas que una pequeña caja en color negro que parecía contener algún tipo de joya dentro.

Coloque mi bolsa y saque su contenido, una hermosa caja de música regalo de la única persona que me había amado en el mundo.

-me da gusto ver que todos han cumplido con la petición—exclamo felizmente el doctor

-más bien exigencia –escuche murmurar al broncíneo que parecía tener un rencor especial contra el doctor.

-ahora lo que vamos a hacer es tomar nuestro objeto entre las manos

lo hicimos

-ahora cierren sus ojos y piensen en el momento en que obtuvieron ese objeto, piénsenlo como si estuviera ocurriendo en este preciso momento, aléjense del presente y viajen al pasado.

Hice lo que el doctor me pedía, aunque sabía que eso me traería recuerdos malos.

Apreté mi hermosa caja de música en color marfil con mis dos manos, la apreté tanto que por un momento olvide que lo estaba haciendo, los recuerdos me golpearon como agua fría, pude ver el bello rostro de mi abuela Alice que me llenaba de besos y bromeaba diciendo que sus dos pies izquierdos la hacían caer cada cinco segundos, pero que yo era la perfecta bailarina, recordé esos días felices, sus regalos y sus promesas.

Y de pronto todo eso se esfumo, el rostro de mi abuela ya no era alegre ni risueño, ahora lo veía tieso y pálido, pude ver de nuevo como todos mis sueños se esfumaron.

Escuche un chillido salir de mi garganta y como la hermosa caja que tanto atesoraba se escurría de mis manos, abrí los ojos asustada, en espera del sonido que terminaría por destruir los pequeños pedazos que quedaban de mi corazón…

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, podía sentir mis manos temblar mientras las apretaba contra mi rostro.

-Disculpa—escuche una voz gruesa que me hablaba

-niña – hablo de nuevo, pero esta vez atrajo toda mi atención— ¿es esto tuyo?

Baje las manos y pude ver que el chico de cabellos rubios sostenía mi preciada cajita entre sus manos. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, el movió las manos en señal de ofrecimiento, estire las mías y tome la caja de sus largos dedos.

-no soy una niña –rumie si pensarlo

-esa no es una disculpa – susurro para no molestar a los demás, que aun seguían con los ojos cerrados

-no soy una niña—repetí entre dientes

-pareces una, y te comportas como una—y se giro para darme la espalda

refunfuñe todo el rato hasta que el Dr. Cullen nos dio permiso para comer algo, -claro aunque antes nos había "obligado" a meter nuestras cosas en una caja, para según el intercambiarlos con fines de reafirmar nuestra confianza en los demás- teníamos un comedor más bien improvisado que seguro el había mandado colocar para nuestro propósito, nos sentamos con recelo unos cerca de otros; solo había dos mesas así que nos agrupamos como era lo mas lógico. Mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres, aun que el broncíneo parecía renuente a sentarse en la misma mesa que el grandulón.

-y díganme—intente provocar alguna reacción en mis compañeras – ¿que les parece la brillante idea del Dr.?

Solo la chica de cabello Rubio me miro, pero no parecía dispuesta a contestar nada.

-espero que cuiden bien mi objeto si le toca a alguna de ustedes—

la chica pelirroja me miro interesada, la vi titubear un poco, pero se obligo a contestar

-cuidare bien de el si es que me toca a mí – pestañeo con diplomacia – agradecería hicieran lo mismo con el mío

-¡lo prometo! –sonreí con ganas

Las otras chicas sonrieron con apatía, como si no les interesara nuestra insipiente conversación.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?—inquirió de pronto la chica llamada Isabella, asentí con una sonrisa – ¿por qué finges?

Sentí que mis ojos se escapaban de sus cuencas ante la pregunta, y pude ver por las reacciones de las demás que ellas también se hacían la misma pregunta, fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

-anda, esa si es una actitud normal—hablo la chica de nuevo

-en realidad yo también me lo preguntaba—la siguió la rubia –siempre estas sonriendo, pero al parecer -apunto mis muñecas—no eres nada feliz

-¿y alguna de ustedes lo es?—inquirí con molestia –como se atreven a criticarme cuando ustedes están aquí igual que yo

-vamos, cálmate –me pidió la pelirroja –solo era curiosidad

-son demasiado curiosas, ¿no se los habían dicho?

-en realidad mi madre dice que soy funesta –contesto Isabella

-¿funesta?—pregunto la rubia

-si, cree que debería ser mas "divertida"

-no te haría mal sonreír de vez en cuando –apunte

-tal vez puedas darme unas clases—dijo con sorno, la mire por un segundo con reproche, pero algo en su rostro me indico que no trataba de ser ruda, sonreí, y con sorpresa pude ver que ella también lo hacia

-claro Isabella– conteste mientras estiraba mi mano, ella titubeo un poco pero después de un segundo la estrecho, se sentía helada.

-solo un favor, llámenme Bella

Comimos tranquilamente el resto de la hora, no habíamos hecho migas, pero por lo menos pudimos notar que nuestras penas, aunque no serian compartidas podían convivir unas con otras.

Entre al salón de nuevo con una idea en la cabeza. Me hubiese gustado vernos desde fuera, ¿que imagen presentaríamos? Cuatro chicas que aparentemente no tenían nada malo con sus caras "funestas", como había dicho Bella.

Los chicos ya se encontraban dentro y miraban con aprehensión una pequeña caja que se encontraba enseguida de la que contenía nuestros objetos.

El doctor entro con una sonrisa amable, sabía que eso no indicaba nada más que una mala notica; por lo menos para nosotros.

-chicos –empezó mientras nos observaba con insistencia, buscando algo –sus objetos –señalo la caja—serán guardados por una semana

las protestas no se hicieron esperar, el doctor espero pacientemente hasta que todos dejamos de gemir

-en esta caja- tomo la mas pequeña –están todos sus nombres

y aquí venia la mala noticia

-sacaran un papel de ella y el nombre que salga será su responsabilidad

-¿como? – lo interrumpió el broncíneo, el doctor le dirigió una mirada de aprehensión

-sacaran un papel, el nombre será secreto, después pasaran uno por uno conmigo y les entregare un abolsa con el objeto de la persona que les toco dentro, serán responsables de el hasta la próxima sesión, ese día revelaran el objeto y estarán en su poder un poco mas.

-no estoy de acuerdo—gruño la pelirroja

-es para reforzar la confianza – siguió el doctor tratando de calmar los ánimos, ya que todos estaban quejándose.

-ahora pasen uno por uno y tomen un papel

uno a uno –quejándose todavía—paso por su papelito, trate de ver quien tenia mi nombre pero nadie lo abrió en el momento, incluso vi a alguien guardarse el papel inmediatamente en el bolsillo.

Al finalizar pasamos uno por uno con el doctor, observe a Edward, Rosalie y Emmett salir con bolsas negras que no mostraban nada del objeto que poseía, llego mi turno.

Entre y mire al doctor sentado en su escritorio, me pidió el papel y se lo extendí, me entrego una bolsa negra igual que las demás

serás responsable de este objeto, lo llevaras contigo todo el tiempo hasta la próxima clase, cuídalo como si fuera el tuyo. No abras la bolsa hasta que estés en un lugar fuera de la vista de tus compañeros, nadie debe saber que te ha tocado. Confió en que así lo harás.

Y así lo hice…

_**ESPER HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO , SE QUE TARDE BASTANTE, PERO ESO PASA CUANDO UNO TRABAJA JAJAJAJ xD SI FUERA RICA NO TENDRIAN QUE ESPERAR NADA… **_

_**PASEN AL BLOG, MI QUERIDA KAT SE ESTA ESFORZANDO MUCHO POR SUBIR MAS Y MAS COSAS, POCO A POQUITO Y CON SU AYUDA EL BLOG IRA MEJORANDO…**_


End file.
